


Good Girls and Bad Boys

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Casual Sex, Episode: s03e07 Deadman Switch, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that she's in love with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girls and Bad Boys

Good girls like bad boys. It's like a title on one of those sleazy daytime shows where the guests come storming out from backstage to pull each other's hair out while the audience eggs them on.

"What are you thinking about _now?_ "

Sam blinks at the alien bad boy who has his hands up her shirt and a smile on his face. There aren't many men who'd regard a woman zoning out during foreplay as amusing, but that's Aris Boch for you. 

There's no way she's going to tell him what she was really thinking, or he'll preen for weeks. "Your penis," she says instead, running appraising hands over his muscled chest and up to trace over the scars on his face.

That amuses him even more, just like she’d known it would. "That's exactly what I was thinking about, too," Aris laughs and rubs his thumbs under the neckline of her cami, making her squirm and push down on his lap. It's her turn to laugh, because now she really _is_ thinking about it.

Sam removes her shirt and lets him pull her camisole over her head, and he kisses her again before ducking his head down to her chest. He’s such a typical male when it comes to her breasts, and it would be funny if what he was doing didn’t feel so good. She curves her arms around his neck and slides her fingers through the short red-gold spikes of his hair, enjoying the rasp of his tongue over her nipples. Enjoying _him_.

It’s not that she’s in love with him, because she isn’t. At least, she isn’t when he’s not there – and he’s not there a lot – but when he _does_ show up on Earth’s doorstep…it’s impossible _not_ to fall in love with him at least a little bit. 

Aris is here one day and gone the next but despite how irritated she gets when he disappears without telling her goodbye, she’s always ready to welcome him back into her arms. He’ll show up unannounced after a week or sometimes months, his physically imposing frame filling the entrance of her lab as he leans in and smiles at her.

Maybe it’s just the age-old Friends With Benefits dilemma, and her reading things into the way her heart turns over when he gives her that smile. Not the mocking one, not the smartass one; _that_ one. She’d have come out and asked him long ago, but she doesn’t really want to know the answer; Sam just wants to enjoy what they have, this not-quite-relationship that’s convenient and mutually beneficial.

The rest of their clothes disappear ( _Presto, Change-o!_ ) and Aris covers her with his strong body, not joining to her yet but pressing close and rubbing against her. She wriggles, cinching his erection between her thighs. “Major,” he rumbles against her neck, rocking his hips.

She makes a mental note to slap him later, clutching at his back as a slight adjustment puts him where she really needs him to be. “Don’t stop doing that,” Sam babbles. Each hot slide of him against her puts Sam closer to the edge, and as she comes she digs her fingernails into his skin and shivers.

His big hands haul her into one of the positions he likes and Sam throws an arm up over her head to brace against a particularly enthusiastic thrust. “Sorry,” he says, the corners of his eyes crinkling. One of the things she likes so much about him is his sense of humor. If he’s tracking someone or something, Aris takes his job very seriously but aside from that, he’s just _fun_ to be around.

Sam pulls his head down to hers for a kiss that’s meant to be perfunctory but goes on a little too long. Aris rocks to a halt, still buried deep inside her as he raises his head slightly to look down at her. Now it’s her turn to say it, feeling slightly embarrassed at her sudden change of mood. “Sorry.”

The corners of his lips quirk upward into _that_ smile, and Sam has to close her eyes against it. This isn’t happening, not now.

Aris brushes a kiss over each of her eyelids. “Samantha.” His voice is low, intimate, and not what she wants to hear right now. She wants to ask him to leave, but she doesn’t trust her voice. What was she _thinking?_

He kisses the bridge of her nose, and each corner of her mouth. “Samantha,” he says, whispering it in her ear. “Samantha.”

Realization comes with the third repetition of her name, and she opens her eyes to look into his. Aris says nothing, but he doesn’t have to. When he begins to move his hips once more, Sam wraps her arms around him and doesn’t let go.


End file.
